


Dry These Tears

by Whovinobuscus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, First Time, Implied!Debriel, Lots of gay sex, M/M, Sam and Cas are really gay in this fanfic, Sastiel - Freeform, also Cas sings in this one, and tongue fucking, but yeah, first it starts out normal and then it's like "bAM GAY", i tried doing dirty talk as well, im not very good at it but i tried, many anal sex, so moaning, someone needed to serenade Sam so i made it happen, such sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels a bit depressed, and Cas decides to step in and help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry These Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This work originally started out as some adorable Sastiel fluff, but then my friend suggested that I turn it into smut. How could I refuse that? This is the first "successful smut" I've ever written, and I'm very proud of myself for it. There will be a sequel to this, called 'Sweet and Salty,' which is where that implied Debriel comes in. There may or may not be whipped cream in that one. Possibly cherries.   
> (Also I'm sorry if this sucks, like I said, it was the first smut I've ever written.)

"Dean, c'mon, let me go with you." Sam pleaded to his brother. "Sorry, Sammy, but if Dad wanted you to go, he would've said something. This here is a one-man job. I'm sorry to say this, but you'd just get in the way." Sam's heart broke in half as Dean said these words. "Is that all I am to you?" he inquired, looking as hurt as he sounded. "A burden?" "I wish I could explain, Sam, but I can't. I'll be back in a few days, so just entertain yourself." And with that, Dean left the motel room, leaving Sam alone. He collapsed onto a bed, his hair falling into his face.

 

"That was a bit harsh."

Sam bolted up, turning to see Castiel sitting in the windowsill. "For the love of God, Cas!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that!" "Do forgive me for...Startling you," Cas replied, looking out at the night sky. "I just did not realize how rude Dean could be." "You've been hanging around us for a while now, Cas," Sam interrupted, and Cas simply rolled his eyes, continuing. "Are you alright, Sam?" the angel asked, turning his head to look at Sam, eyes full of worry. "I'm fine." Sam answered, a bit of a harsh tone to his voice. Castiel's brow furrowed, and he turned around completely. "Do not lie to me, Sam. You do not like what Dean said to you and you know it." The younger Winchester sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I just...Wanted to help him...I mean, what if he gets hurt? Dad probably won't even care." Cas hopped out of the windowsill, sitting beside Sam on the bed. There was a long while of silence, and then some sniffling. The angel turned to see Sam's shoulders shaking, tears dripping through cracks in his fingers. "Sam...?" Cas said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. The younger Winchester simply jerked his shoulder away. The angel frowned, then sat on his knees behind Sam, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Sam, not wanting to be held by anyone, began to struggle, tears rushing down his cheeks. "Sam, Sam!! Calm down, please!" Cas did not remove his arms from around Sam, surprised by his determination to get away. "Get the fuck OFF me, Cas!!" Sam yelled, his voice shaky. He was trying his hardest to get out of Cas' grip, kicking and thrashing, punching and elbowing. He found himself screaming at the angel, sobbing and breathing heavily, unable to correctly form words. "Shh...Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh...Just calm down, Sam, be quiet..." Cas whispered in Sam's ear, trying to calm him down. "Cas...C-Cas..." "Hush, Sam..." Sam's breathing was shaky now, tears still flowing. He had gotten tired of fighting Cas, and was ready to be helped. He turned to face Cas, looking him in the eye before burying his face into the angel's chest, crying silently.

  
Yet again, Sam was unable to form words, but Cas minded not. "It's alright, Sam...I understand your pain..." the angel said, slowly running his fingers through the Winchester's hair. "I jus' wan'ed to...to help 'im, Cas...I just want to help him..." "I know, Sam, I know...Don't talk, it'll be okay..." The two of them sat there on the bed for what seemed like forever, Castiel's fingers slowly running through Sam's hair, Sam eventually calming down.

 

" _...Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down..._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now..._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be_

_  
Safe...And...Sound..._ "

 

The Winchester looked up to see a singing Cas, his eyes closed, meaning he was focusing on the song. Sam rubbed his eyes and face, which were dry with tears. He had never heard Cas sing before, and he sounded beautiful. He didn't want to say anything, so he just listened intently to the singing angel.

 

" _Don't you dare look out your window, Darlin', everything's on fire..._

_The war outside our door keeps ragin' on..._

_Hold on, to this, lullaby..._

_Even when the music's gone...Gone..._ "

 

Though he hated to interrupt, Sam had to speak up. "C...Cas...You sing really well..." The angel's eyes opened and he looked down at the red-eyed Winchester, flashing him a smile. "Balthazar and Gabriel taught me how. I wasn't very good at first, but I gradually got better." "Yeah...I can...I can tell..." Sam said, sitting up and looking Cas in the eye. He gathered up a bit of courage, then leaned in and sweetly kissed the angel. He caressed Cas' cheek, his eyes closing.

 

Cas' eyes remained open and wide. His face was flushed pure red, and he wasn't at all sure of what to do. His lips soon parted with Sam's, the two of them merely looking into each other's eyes. The kiss was over almost as soon as it began, and Cas was anythng but satisfied. He hadn't expected the kiss, but something inside of him told him he wanted more. He placed his hands on either side of Sam's face, practically crushing their lips together. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Cas' waist, leaning him back onto the bed. Cas opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, causing Sam to slide his tongue into the angel's mouth. A stifled moan escaped Cas, and his eyes squeezed shut. He wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, grinding their hips together. Sam had to pull back from the kiss at this, letting out a soft moan as he did so. He then began to kiss Cas' jawline, slowly undoing and removing the angel's tie. Cas soon got the idea and began to unbutton Sam's shirt. Sam had eventually moved his head to Cas' neck, placing light kisses along the side of it.

 

"Sam..." Cas breathed out, reaching up to curl his fingers in the Winchester's hair. "Oh, you like that, Cas?" Sam inquired with a smirk. All Cas could do was bite his lip and nod in response. Sam went back to Cas' neck, gently sucking on it, leaving little marks whilst he removed the angel's coat. Cas had never experienced any sexual encounters before, and with the feeling of Sam's lips and tongue on his neck, it made him go crazy. He bucked his hips upwards, causing them to grind hard against Sam's. Sam moaned against Cas' neck, causing a slight vibration, and a stifled moan was forced out of the angel. This entire process went on for a while, until the two of them were almost close to release. They stared at each other, panting heavily, faces flushed.

 

"Sam...Please, I...I need you..." Cas practically whispered, his fingers again finding their way into Sam's hair. The younger Winchester stared down at Cas a while longer, then leaned in and roughly kissed the angel, shrugging off his shirt in the process. He unbuttoned Cas' shirt, removing it and tossing it to the floor, along with the coat. Sam worked his tongue deeper into Cas' mouth, earning a pleased moan from the angel. At that point, Sam decided that Cas had been teased enough, and was ready to get things started. He pulled off the angel's pants and boxers. Slowly, though. Almost teasingly.

 

"Please, Sam..." Cas whined, and Sam found himself smiling. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Cas." the Winchester replied, then got serious as he added, "Do you want me to just go ahead? 'Cause, I mean like, even with preparation, it might still hurt, and the last thing I wanna do is hurt you, Cas." Sam had been talking as if what he just said was a normal everyday conversation between people. Cas bit his lip as he thought, his eyes moving down to Sam's hard cock, which was pressing against the fabric of his jeans. He stared for a long while, then shook his head, coming back to reality. "I believe you would be in more pain than I if I had you wait, Sam..." he made quick work of undoing and pulling down the younger Winchester's jeans and boxers, then sucked in a breath, nodding his head. "So...Just go ahead..." Sam nodded, reaching over into a drawer beside the bed and pulling out a bottle of lube. He glanced up at Cas, who had been staring at the ceiling the entire time. "You sure you're ready for this, Cas...?" he asked, and the angel looked down again. "Y-Yes, Sam...I'm ready." Sam nodded again, sitting back on his knees and opening the top to the bottle.

 

As Cas watched Sam begin to slick himself up, his eyes widened at the sight before him. He hadn't taken the time to fully examine the size of Sam's cock until now. It had been larger than he had anticipated, and when Sam began to line up his cock with Cas' entrance, he panicked.

 

"Sam, wait, I changed my mind!" Cas exclaimed, louder than he had intended to. Sam froze, looking up at Cas, worry painted across his face. "What's wrong...?" he asked, and the angel looked away. "I..I think I'd rather be prepared first..." Cas said quietly, shifting somewhat uncomfortably. Sam frowned slightly, placing his thumb and index finger under the angel's chin, gently pulling his head back over so he could look into his eyes. He saw fear and nervousness (and just the slightest glint of impatience), which he understood. Sam knew he was big, and was honestly relieved when he was stopped. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Cas' lips before moving out of his dominant position and onto his knees.

 

"This should work okay..." Sam muttered to himself, getting comfortable between the angel's legs. "S-Sam...?" Cas stuttered, face flushed once again. "What are you—?" "Hush, Cas, it'll be okay," Sam interrupted, a smirk forming on his lips. "Sammy's gonna make you feel good, okay?" Though surprised by Sam's sudden look of utter dominance, Cas nodded, his gaze moving back up to the ceiling once more. Sam places his hands on the angel's inner thighs, spreading his legs apart further. Then, continuing to hold Cas' legs apart, he pressed his tongue against the angel's entrance. The angel gasped slightly as he felt Sam's tongue plunge deep into him, flicking it around a bit.

 

"Sam..." Cas breathed out, the sensation of the Winchester's tongue deep inside him beginning to overwhelm him. The angel was so lost in his jumbled thoughts that he just barely noticed Sam's tongue working as deep as it could, just barely grazing his prostate. Cas bit down hard on his bottom lip, feeling as though we was going to come right then and there. He glanced down at Sam, beautiful,  _beautiful_  Sam, whose eyes were closed as he focused on tongue-fucking the angel above him. 

 

" _S-Sam!!"_ Cas cried out, bucking his hips forward. The Winchester's tongue had finally come in direct contact with his prostate. Cas had never felt so much pleasure at one time and, oh,  _God_ , did it feel amazing. The angel had felt Sam's tongue slide out of him, and he let out a needy little whimper, earning a chuckle out of the Winchester.

 

"You're a needy little bitch, aren't you, Castiel?" Sam asked, sending a chill down Cas' spine and making him shudder. The Winchester brothers rarely ever spoke his full name, especially not in such an obscene manner. "I think you're ready for me, Cas. Don't you?" The angel could only offer another needy whimper as a reply, causing Sam to smirk as he climbed back onto the bed, regaining his dominant position. Sam used his arms to prop himself up, and soon after, slid the tip of his cock into Cas. The angel let out a stifled moan, wiggling his hips to encourage Sam to slide in deeper; Which was exactly what he did.

 

"God, Cas, so fucking tight," Sam groaned, and the angel let out a small whine. They both had to take a while to adjust, Cas occasionally clenching around Sam and making him moan. "Sam...You can move, I'll be fine." The angel panted out, flashing the younger Winchester a small smile. Sam nodded once, and began to slowly rock his hips. Cas was moaning now, probably louder than he had intended to. This only caused Sam to go faster, and soon enough, the two of them were moaning in unison with each jut of Sam's hips. "You're amazing, Cas, oh God," the Winchester said in between moans. Cas wanted so badly to respond, but all that came out was incoherent babbling and loud moaning. It wasn't like he'd be any good at dirty talk anyway.

 

"Sa-Sam..." the angel moaned, glad to be able to finally say something. "H-Harder...Please..." Sam looked surprised, and slowed the pace of his thrusts a bit. "Cas, are...Are you sure...? I don't want to hurt y—“ " "Damn it, Sam, just...Shut up and fuck me harder!" Cas interrupted, both he and Sam surprised by the angel's choice of words. "Cas, did you really just—” "Yes, Sam, I swore, now just get on with it." The Winchester nodded, pulling out of Cas almost completely and then pushing back in with a hard thrust, making the angel cry out. "Cas, a-are you okay...?" Sam asked, a truly worried tone in his voice. "I-I'm fine, Sam...Just keep doing that..." Cas replied. Sam exhaled sharply, and began thrusting harder, making the angel cry out in pleasure. “Wanted this for so long, Cas, you don’t even know.” The Winchester said through gritted teeth. “I-I’ve w-wanted this t-too, Sam…” the angel replied, arching slightly off the bed. He had wanted to say something more to Sam, something important, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet.

Sam found himself staring down at Cas, caressing his cheeks, telling him how great he was doing, telling him how beautiful he was. When Cas found the strength to sit up, he grabbed Sam’s shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The two moaned against each other’s lips, fingers gripping at and curling in hair. The kiss didn’t last very long, for Sam pulled away, his forehead resting on the angel’s.

Cas bit down on his lip, sensing that Sam was very close to release. He didn’t know what it would feel like, but at this point, he was prepared for anything. “C-Cas..I-I’m gonna—” “I k-know, Sam…J-Just go ahead...Please…”  The younger Winchester threw his head back as he came, a loud moan he hadn’t really intended to make escaping his lips. Cas collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. He whimpered when Sam eventually pulled out of him, but he was satisfied.

Sam lied down beside Cas, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled at the angel, gently caressing his cheek. “That…That was amazing, Cas, I’m not gonna lie.” He said with a chuckle. “It was indeed amazing, Sam…” Cas replied, flashing Sam a shy smile. The two took the time to catch their breath before Sam spoke up again.

“Y’know, Cas…You looked like you wanted to say something earlier…What was it?” The angel froze and swallowed hard. “O-Oh, well, I, uh…” Cas’ voice trailed off. It seemed so much easier for him to say before, and now it was nearly impossible. “Well, you see, Sam, I…” Cas began, twiddling his thumbs. “I-I’ve wanted to say this for a while now, but I never really had the chance to…I, um…” “Cas, it’s alright, just say it quick, like tearing off a band-aid—” “SamIloveyou.”

Sam blinked, not quite sure if he heard right. “Just…Peel that band-aid off a little slower, Cas.” The angel took a deep breath before saying, “Sam…I love you.” Sam stared at Cas for a long while, then smiled brightly, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “I…I love you too, Cas.” The angel looked up at the other male, his eyes slightly wide. “Y…You do…?” he asked and the Winchester nodded. Cas smiled like a dork, tightly wrapping his arms around Sam. “Thank you…” he muttered, the smile never leaving his face. “For what, Cas?” Sam asked, chuckling a bit and returning the hug. “I don’t know…Just for loving me, I suppose.” The angel answered, earning a dorky smile out of Sam. He kissed the top of Cas’ head, pulling a blanket over them before whispering, “You’re welcome, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> wOAh anybody catch that OOC Cas in there???? It originally wasn't supposed to be in there, but my friends said it was funny, so I left it. That is all.


End file.
